A SHORT Encounter
by xaNgeLz.21x
Summary: Conqueror of Shamballa based. The Elric brothers fly to Japan to find the bomb, yadda, yadda, yadda...Wait, what does the host club have to do with this?


A certain Edward and Alphonse Elric were leaving the airport and hailed a taxi to take them to their next destination.

"Man!" Edward complained as he stretched his muscles. "That plane ride was a pain in the back!"

"But, nii-san," Alphonse fussed. "Don't we need to find the bomb and deactivate it? That plane ride was necessary." They were speaking in German as it had been their language for over a year.

"I know, I know." Ed said. He glanced back at the departing planes. "I'm happy that Heidrich's blueprints are put to good use."

"Yeah..." Al agreed.

"So, where's our next destination?"Ed interrupted.

Al pulled out a piece of paper and replied, "A place called...Ootori Science Centre? Weird, who names a place Ootori?"

"Weird or not, let's finish this task and get back to Noah as soon as possible."

* * *

The Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC) with the exception of Haruhi was touring Kyouya's family's observatory.

"I know what our next theme's going to be." Tamaki was bouncing with excitement.

All members turned to him. "What?"

"Scientists," he exclaimed. "Oh, the refreshness of the idea. The girls will love the handsome and smart men that will serenade their hearts and touch their young souls." Tamaki ranted.

The twins rolled their eyes. Kyouya pushed his glasses further up his nose. Mori was expressionless, Hani was on his shoulders.

"But, my Lord," The twins said in unison. "Didn't we do that last week?"

Tamaki stopped ranting and his world literally shattered around him. Before they knew it (wait, they already expected it), Tamaki was on the floor muttering about "the ingratitude...no respect to their parents."

Kyouya ignored him and was entertaining two young people.

"How can I help you?" Kyouya asked in English for the young ones looked like foreigners.

"We are hoping you can show us your latest developments." The shorter of the two said.

By then, all the Host Club members had gathered as well.

"What do they want, okaa-san?" Tamaki asked, having recovered from his brief moment of misery.

"They want to see our latest developments which, to say, is improbable." Kyouya replied.

"Why so?" The short guy asked icily. "We are scientists from Germany, Munich to be exact and we have privileges. Edward Elric, by the way and this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"I thought he was the oldest..." Kaoru muttered.

"Aren't you a little short to be a scientist?" Hikaru asked bluntly.

An angry mark appeared on Ed's head and he said, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL THAT HE CAN'T BE HEARD EVEN IF HE STARTS A CONVERSATION?"

Everybody jumped at this unexpected outburst. The twins, however, were not done yet.

"My, my, you seem to have a SHORT temper there." Whichever twin began and the other continued, "Better keep it intact in that SMALL-" That did it.

Ed attacked the twins. He had planned to give each of them a well-placed stomach kick but he was intercepted by Mori-sempai. Suddenly, the whole host club was holding a banner bearing the words '**_MORI vs. ELRIC: THE ULTIMATE BATTLE_**'

"Ohohohohoho~!" A voice issued underground. Out of nowhere Renge-san appeared. "A battle of strength and of power. In this battle between two alphas, who will win? Who will lose?"

Mori made the first move which was quickly intercepted by Ed. Let's just say that the match lasted for two hours. Mori was tired but Ed showed no signs. The audience lost interest and was drinking tea by the corner. Al just gaped.

The match eventually ended with Ed in top of Mori who was waving a white flag.

"And now..." Ed cracked his knuckles menacingly and turned to the twins. They paled and gulped. Hani-sempai acted on impulse and attacked Ed.

Ed, out of habit, clapped his hands together, equation and design in mind, and slammed them on the floor. There was a flash of blue light and a stone hand erupted from the floor, catching Hani-sempai by foot.

"Oooooh~" the audience gasped.

"Now, for you two..." Ed cackled. He was surprised that alchemy worked but revenge was his top priority. So, after a few seconds, the pranksters were on the floor, sporting bruised cheeks and bloody noses.

"Our request...?" Ed turned to Kyouya.

"O-oh yes, please follow me." Kyouya stammered.

"Sorry about that..." Al apologized. With one clap, he deconstructed the fist and freed Hani. They then left, leaving an off-handed Mori, a crying Hani, a baffled Otaku, very battered twins, and a gaping Prince.

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: Hehe~! So much randomness... I've had this story drafted like forever (two years ago, I think). ****_Finally_****, I've posted it here ^-^**

**Anyway, comments are welcome, even if it's just a :) or anything.**


End file.
